


【宜斑 MARKBAM】I Don’t Give A xxxx   Ch.09

by daigunai



Category: MarkBam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daigunai/pseuds/daigunai
Kudos: 2





	【宜斑 MARKBAM】I Don’t Give A xxxx   Ch.09

-反转-

段宜恩本来就不是热情，又不主动。甚至对于斑斑他也不是胸有成竹，历过对珍荣的那次单恋后，他总算知道必需有一点行动才行。

这么在意起来才发现，其实他与斑斑的时间总是错开，很严重那种。基本他出门工作斑斑在睡，他回家的时候斑斑已经出门。

所以斑斑以往几乎是没睡饱的状态跑到店子找自己。想到这段宜恩无奈笑了，是啊，真的对斑斑一点也不温柔。  
带着一点自我厌恶，先进行一天的工作。

***  
“老板，那不是你朋友吗？”擦着酒杯，望向刚进店不久的段宜恩，再看看老板。

斑斑抬头，皱了眉“不是。”

晚上7点，店还开不到3小时，人流还不算多，像段宜恩这样亮眼的人一进店就让人发现了。  
斑斑清理好调酒台，顺手倒了一杯酒给自己，看起来想挺自然拿起了酒杯，还稍稍转了身，目的是背向段宜恩而已。

可段宜恩根本豁了出去。  
他直接走向调酒台向员工要了杯鸡尾酒，眼尾看看那位冷漠的老板。  
瞧老板没有要打招呼的意图“今天你的两位朋友没来呢？”员工干脆就跟段宜恩聊起来。

“我知道”段宜恩看着斑斑，摸摸酒杯边。

“哦⋯”看那意味深长的眼神员工这就明白了，什么嘛原来目的也是老板嘛，跟很多人来的目的都一样。

“我们老板只招待朋友呢”员工笑笑，像往常一样帮老板想打发掉对方。不是朋友？OUT。

“不是朋友吗？”段宜恩托头看着斑斑，可对方没一丝想要转身过来的意思。  
“明明来我家睡过了？”

员工吓了一大跳，惊恐看着斑斑‘这个人跟以往的人不同欸’这么想着，可老板没有要解释的意思，只是一脸‘那又如何’

“不是不是，你不是认真的话就别闹我们老板哈”员工或者是曲解了两人的关系，说话特别慌张，不过还是想好好护住实际比自己年轻的老板。

“不认真？”段宜恩把杯中的酒都喝光“我很认真啊。”  
稍稍倾斜身体对员工身后的斑斑说话“你之前也不是这样吗？”

员工又紧张，偏偏平常另外两个嘴巴比较狠的伙伴不在这边，有点不懂应对段宜恩，而且是关系非浅的角色啊！

“今晚一起回家？”段宜恩像问着再平常不过的事情。

“哈？”斑斑终于有反应了，吓了一跳，在灯光暗淡的店里不起眼地红了耳根“你别耍我了，走。”

“ 不走。”他的眼神再认真不过了。

斑斑无所谓的撇嘴“随便你。”

斑斑拿着酒杯，越过段宜恩，走到人群中心像平常一样开始与客人聊起来玩起来。

段宜恩又多点了一杯酒，靠在吧台，吞下一口苦涩。  
凝望那位看起来已经毫不在意自己的他，自嘲的笑了。

斑斑强行把自己浸淫在忙碌之中，他选择忽视段宜恩，  
夜店内都很热闹，大家都在狂欢之中，斑斑再想起段宜恩的时候都都已经过了快三小时，相隔人群看过去，他还在。  
明明是不喜欢这种场合的人，却偏要来。

斑斑有点分不清自己是在呕气还是真的想要放下他了，  
他想只是喜欢上不久之人，要放下要趁早呢。  
最终店内人群渐渐散去，他终于走向段宜恩的方向，抬手看一下腕表，都快05:00。

“老板，他喝不多，但都挑呛的喝呢”店员姐姐托腮“要叫他那两个朋友来吗？”

斑斑看着为酒精而陷入睡眠的段宜恩“真亏他能在这里睡。”

“你们走吧，我弄好再带他走。”

“没问题？”姐姐不放心斑斑。

没问题吧？应该。斑斑耸肩“如果不行我再叫他朋友来好了，下班下班～”拍拍三位可爱的员工肩膀，转身看着酒醉的他，觉得有点好笑，又有点气。

斑斑事隔许久坐到段宜恩身旁，上一次是何时呢？不记得了，但是心悸的感觉却无法停止。

有点想致电要珍荣哥来接走他，却又不舍这样独占段宜恩的时间。

“段宜恩”

“마크”事隔多久喊这个名字还是会笑，可是睡着的人不为所动。

“真是要命”伸手拍拍他的肩膀“起来。”

只用手臂撑着的脑袋稍稍下滑，不过也足以让他张开眼睛了。

“醒啦？走。”斑斑站起来，刚刚碰段宜恩的手已经收到大衣的口袋里。

段宜恩眯起了眼睛，酒精让他视野有点模糊，眼前的斑斑看起来也变得好不真实。

“快点、我不⋯”

段宜恩头靠在斑斑手臂“好困”好像有一段时间没有嗅到斑斑的香水味，现在觉得原来很香。

“能走路吗？快点”斑斑语气显然软化下来了，抗拒的行为对他来说越来越困难。

“躺够就走。”段宜恩还靠手臂蹭了一下，和以前斑斑的无赖不相上下。

“你再不走我要叫在范哥他们来了。”斑斑低头看着那忽然黏人的段宜恩，不习惯极了。对方突然拉自己一把，斑斑被拽得坐了下来“damn你干什么啦”

段宜恩伏在吧桌上，倒是睁眼了，看着斑斑。茶色灯光摇曳，斑斑想骂的都吞回去了。  
“你明明知道我找你的。”段宜恩淡淡说着，直直凝视着斑斑。  
“你喝醉了。”斑斑回避那眼神，别过脸。

“为什么？”段宜恩问，这下子斑斑不解了“什么？”

“跟你不想只是朋友，已经不再是这么想吗？”段宜恩食指轻轻碰着斑斑的外套袖子，却像被触碰什么经一样，痒痒的。

“⋯珍荣哥，不是还有珍荣哥吗”斑斑抽回手，站起来“够了，走吧。”

段宜恩微醺，跟着斑斑站起来“我以为还会为他伤心”  
斑斑回头“嗯？”

段宜恩有点高兴对方终于回头了“对，我对他⋯没了。”或者在心里面，有一席特别位置，但已经不是爱情。

斑斑有点不知所措“不关我事。”有点慌忙关掉仅余的灯光“走。”头也不回走向通往大街的楼梯级。

“你知道我要说什么”段宜恩追上去、抵在斑斑背后。

斑斑握着门把，他感受到身后那近距离带来的温度，不敢回头。  
“你想多了。”手肘轻轻抵开段宜恩“不要这样”拉开大门离开酒吧。

段宜恩不在乎当下的拒绝，没多说什么。斑斑锁好大门走出大街招了出租车，他还没习惯成了跟屁虫的段宜恩，还挤上同一车上。

“我有让你上来吗”斑斑稍稍皱了眉。

“我住你隔壁，不是正好吗”忽然段宜恩笑了，想到之前是斑斑黏着自己，现在互换了觉得有点搞笑。

斑斑无语了，他之前不发现段宜恩这性格。

酒精让段宜恩使不上力，老是往斑斑靠，本来一直想要推开他的斑斑也渐渐放弃了。

他实在是不明白段宜恩这个快速转换是怎么回事，他不敢去相信。  
但是在这刻，越发贪婪的段宜恩更是抓住了斑斑的手腕，像怕放开的话又会被逃掉一样，越接近公寓，他就抓得越紧。

.

司机驶走那一刻表情显得有点尴尬，毕竟连附钱那一刻段宜恩也不愿放手弄得斑斑有点狼狈。

“先生所以你想怎样呢”斑斑足够无奈了，看着被抓的手心情有点复杂。

说实⋯明明用力拽开就能走的。

自己明明还有着一丝期待，却又不明白段宜恩是怎么回事。害怕自己只是珍荣的替代品。

“来我家吧”段宜恩说。

斑斑失笑，以前明明几乎用威胁的才能进去呢，真是奇怪了。

“先生，我没再做应召了呢”想挣开却又不成功，倒是看到段宜恩认真的脸“你明知道我从来没那样想。”

大家知道了他以前的工作后总是看斑斑像不认真，像是谁人也能上，只要稍有兴趣的就能交往。天知道斑斑一直也没和谁交往过，认识段宜恩时还马上说起以前的工作。

只是意气用事。斑斑当然知道段宜恩没那么想，交朋友时就已经知道了。

“啊，是吗？随便吧。”斑斑终于用力挣开手。

他不敢奢想了，他还是觉得现在的段宜恩只是懵了，想多了。

段宜恩比之前的斑斑比较起来，还比较敢。连作个模样回家也不了，直接跟在斑斑直到到了斑斑家门前。

“⋯别玩了。”快手按了密码，拉开大门快速走了进去。  
只是关门有点不顺利“呀！”斑斑怒吼一声，段宜恩的脚完美卡住、还不会痛呢。

“喂⋯！”段宜恩伸手直接掰开斑斑想关上的家门更踏进玄关。抓住了斑斑的肩抵在墙壁。

力量比不上段宜恩的斑斑挣不开“你别太过分”

“真的完全没感觉了？”段宜恩问，他害怕自己与金有谦一样对斑斑做出越轨的事情双手显然放松了少许。

“我之前玩而已”斑斑别过了脸。

“你现在的反应告诉我你不是。”段宜恩看那红得火热的耳根，莫名觉得搞笑。又走前了一步，胸膛几点相互贴住。

“喂⋯！”

段宜恩无视了斑斑的吼叫“我也不知道我为何看到金有谦抱你就觉得很生气。”

“一次，你只要相信一次就好。”段宜恩双手的力度没用上大多气力。“要是真的不可以的话，推开我吧，我不会再烦你。”

斑斑正眼对上段宜恩双目“⋯”明明双手抵在对方身上却好像不愿意推开。

“怎么”段宜恩再靠前一点，伸手揽住了斑斑的腰，吓得对方抽一口气“⋯！”

“这是最后一次问你。”

“我⋯”事实上斑斑也乱得不知道要回答什么，段宜恩也把这些动摇视而不见。

“我知道了。”段宜恩微笑，距离接近得二人也感受到对方身上淡淡的酒气。他收紧揽着斑斑腰和肩的手，终究还是忍不住亲吻下去，而他清楚这不是酒精使然，这一刻他只是想拥有斑斑。

每每斑斑抵着胸口的手稍稍用力段宜恩就抱得更紧，深怕对方逃掉一样。

“唔⋯”斑斑只能在接吻中不到一秒的空档缓一口气。  
段宜恩吻得很深很深，像要把人吞噬，却又带着温柔，让人不能自拔。

斑斑想，要是这也只不过一个陷阱的话，他也不管了。

段宜恩终于松开了斑斑，然而斑斑再没挣开，抓着段宜恩衣服的手还握得紧紧的。

“没话要说吗？”段宜恩指腹轻轻抹过那被吻的微微红肿的唇。

“你不可以放开我。”斑斑没避开段宜恩的手，双手更是环住段宜恩颈间揽住了。

“嗯，不放开。”连鞋子也没有脱下，揽起了本来就很轻的斑斑驾轻就熟的走到客厅，把斑斑放到沙发上。  
“还要吗？”

本来就没松手的斑斑又靠回去“还要。”这次换他主动与段宜恩接吻。

段宜恩揽住了斑斑，唇和颈都忍不住吻了好多好多遍。  
好像还是不够满足，不断在斑斑身上索取。

“STOP.”斑斑微微喘气，真是疯了，他的初吻，太长。

“嗯？”

“下次准备更好再继续。”他也是成年人了当然知道再继续会发生什么。他最后再往段宜恩嘴角吻一下“我先洗澡”

他退开，离开沙发，一边腿去外套，还有刚刚没脱下的社会鞋。

“洗澡吗？”段宜恩跟上去“让我看看你的刺青。”他觉得自己也是着了魔吧？还是要黏着斑斑才舒服。

原因吗？先不管了。

TBC.


End file.
